Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special III
is an episode that is a part of the short anime special series, Mega Evolution Specials and a sequel to Mega Evolution II. Synopsis When a clash between Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre causes Rayquaza to stir, Alain must find a way to stop these titans before they bring the Hoenn Region into ruin. Episode Plot Mega Evolution is a powerful technique to Pokémon. However, with the disappearance of the megalith, it might be brought into the question, as a Groudon is summoned from the sea and starts creating the land from the magma. At Rustboro City, Mairin and Alain arrive via the helicopter. Mairin admires the city, finding the Devon Corp. owned by Steven's father. Alain goes off, but Mairin and Chespie follow him, wondering if he shows emotions at all. Alain reminds Mairin this is an urgent crisis, as they both enter the Devon Corp. HQ. Inside, Steven, Alain and Mairin watch the footage of Groudon Lysandre sent them. Lysandre zooms in the video, showing Groudon activated Primal Reverse - showing Groudon's original appearance, saying to hold great power. However, Steven suspects there is the other Pokémon. Soon, they receive reports of a Pokémon near Sootopolis City - Kyogre, who has also triggered Primal Reverse. Lysandre fears they will destroy the world. Mairin fears for that, while Steven explains Groudon expands the land and Kyogre expands the sea. However, a legend states they met each other and fought a great battle, which shook up the earth and the sky. Mairin remembers Mega Rayquaza, who also destroyed the ruins where the megalith was held, which, according to Steven, is sought by these two Pokémon. Steven analyzes and finds Kyogre and Groudon are moving towards a point, where the megalith could be located. Lysandre dismisses Alain to go on. Steven decides to observe the situation from the sky. Alain goes as well, but Mairin tells she is not going, and neither should Alain. Mairin reminds Alain of the power Mega Rayquaza possessed, and now there are these two ancient Pokémon wanting to destroy the world. Alain replies he made a promise to the director to become the strongest. Mairin asks Alain what bounds does he have to pass to become the strongest, even if it means to fight against the world's destruction. Alain is upset, asking Mairin what does she know of it. Mairin shudders, as she does not want Alain to get hurt. Alain replies to her to go to Kalos, as he leaves. Alain tells Steven Mairin is a burden to her, but Steven doubts that is the truth. The aircraft flies off, as Primal Groudon walks, creating more land and Kyogre, who swims off. As they go above Primal Groudon's land, the temperature rises. Steven and Alain wait, while Mairin is in the car inside the aircraft. Mairin asks Chespie to use Ice Beam, due to intense heat, but Chespie reminds her she can't use such an attack. Mairin looks outside and notices Primal Groudon. The people of Rustboro City watch Primal Groudon, who finds the megalith, along with Primal Kyogre. Steven and Alain hear the confirmation that is the megalith. Lysandre calls them, reporting the energy is present, but the megalith is not there as a solid matter, wishing Steven and Alain luck. Suddenly, out of the sea, Primal Kyogre emerges out. Primal Kyogre attacks with Origin Pulse, though Primal Groudon withstands the attack and retaliates with Precipice Blades, attacking Primal Kyogre. Primal Groudon uses Eruption, but is countered by Primal Kyogre's Protect, who retaliates with Sheer Cold. The helicopters and aircraft are nearly hit, while Primal Groudon is frozen. Primal Groudon melts the ice, breaking out of it. Mairin stands up and notices the stairs have been damaged. She looks out of the aircraft, noticing Primal Kyogre. Steven and Alain are told the megalith is starting to become solid, but needs time. Lysandre contacts Alain, ordering him to protect the megalith from both Pokémon, for such an object needs to be used for humans alone, as his team will go to obtain the megalith. Alain opens the doors, sending Charizard and Mega Evolve it. Mairin tries to reach the stairs and sees Alain's Mega Charizard. Primal Groudon uses Solar Beam, but misses Mega Charizard. Primal Kyogre attempts to attack, but is stopped by Steven's Metagross. Steven is displeased Alain thought he can take on both Pokémon at the same time. Instead, Steven tells he'll fight Primal Kyogre, as he Mega Evolves Metagross. Mega Charizard uses Flamethrower and Mega Metagross attacks with Flash Cannon, hitting both ancient Pokémon. Primal Groudon uses Precipice Blades, but Mega Charizard dodges the attacks and uses Dragon Claw to crush through the rocks. Primal Kyogre uses Origin Pulse, but Mega Metagross evades the attack and hits it with Meteor Mash. However, Primal Kyogre hits Mega Metagross, sending it onto the ice. Mega Charizard uses Steel Wing and hits Primal Groudon, who uses Precipice Blades and damages Mega Charizard, who falls on the ice and bashes into an icy boulder. Mega Metagross hovers above and is hit by Ice Beam. Alain attaches a hook and descends down to rescue Mega Charizard. Alain frees Mega Charizard and sees its flame on its tail is getting smaller, so calls Mega Charizard back in its Poké Ball. Primal Groudon tosses Primal Kyogre away and uses Eruption. The attack causes Alain to be blown off onto an icy rock. Steven's helicopter descends, though Mairin opens the door at the back and rushes to help Alain, trying to wake him up. Primal Groudon uses Solar Beam, scaring Mairin. Mega Metagross rushes in her aid and uses Protect. Mairin drags Alain away from the battlefield. Primal Kyogre attacks with Origin Pulse, but is countered by Primal Kyogre's Hyper Beam. The blast releases ice rocks, which start falling down. Mega Metagross uses Psychic and Flash Cannon to destroy some of them. Some of the rocks start falling near Mairin, so Chespie uses Pin Missile, destroying them. Mairin places Alain safe and watches as the megalith solidifies itself. Lysandre is glad the megalith has appeared. However, Mega Rayquaza comes from the sky. Primal Groudon uses Solar Beam and Primal Kyogre attacks with Origin Pulse. Mega Rayquaza dodges both attacks and fires out Draco Meteor, hitting both Pokémon. However, Primal Groudon uses Eruption, causing Mega Rayquaza to fall down on ice and get hit by Origin. Mega Rayquaza uses Hyper Beam, hitting and sending Primal Kyogre onto Primal Groudon. Primal Groudon uses Precipice Blades on Mega Rayquaza, who breaks out and uses Dragon Ascent, hitting both Pokémon. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre revert to their original forms and fall down into the depths of the ocean. Mega Rayquaza stares at the megalith, allowing Steven to see its true power. Alain wakes up and sees Mairin rescued him. Suddenly, a submarine appears and fires out flashing lights, which blind everyone. The submarine releases a powerful bolt, trapping and dragging the megalith. Mega Rayquaza reverts to its original form and leaves, while Lysandre reports to Steven they have successfully acquired the megalith and devised a system to counter its radiation, as it goes to Kalos region. As Chespie high fives Metagross, Alain asks Mairin was she scared. Mairin admits she was, but couldn't just stay and see Alain like that. Alain thanks Mairin, who hugs her emotionally. In Kalos region, Prof. Sycamore watches the news, shocked Alain participated in the crisis of Hoenn region. The next day, Mairin is terrified Alain left without her, as he did not want her to be in danger. Mairin rushes off, but stops when Steven promised to give her a ride back to Kalos. Lysandre, at his lab, thanks Alain for protecting the megalith, for he is one step closer to managing peace. Alain is still displeased, for he is nowhere near being the strongest. Alain has Mega Charizard fight a Mega Tyranitar for training, as Lysandre watches. Lysandre considers Hoenn's crisis being a turning point for Kalos' future - a change for joy, which the humanity will hear about soon. Debuts Pokémon *Primal Kyogre *Primal Groudon Move *Origin Pulse *Precipice Blades Gallery Alain, Steven and Mairin talking with Lysandre about Groudon Mega Evolution Act III 2.png Alain still goes to stop Groudon and Kyogre despite Mairin says to him not to go Mega Evolution Act III 3.png Mairin forgets that Chespie can't use Ice Beam Mega Evolution Act III 4.png The helicopters arrive at the scene Mega Evolution Act III 5.png Primal Kyogre has frozen Primal Groudon Mega Evolution Act III 6.png Mairin tries to reach the broken stair Mega Evolution Act III 7.png Mairin sees that Alain sent out Mega Charizard X to battle Mega Evolution Act III 8.png Mega Charizard X dodges Primal Groudon's Solar Beam Mega Evolution Act III 9.png Mega Metagross stops Primal Kyogre from reaching the megalith Mega Evolution Act III 10.png Mega Charizard X stops Primal Groudon from reaching the megalith Mega Evolution Act III 11.png Mega Charizard X taking serious damage from Primal Groudon's Precipice Blades Mega Evolution Act III 12.png Mairin sees Alain running to aid his Mega Charizard X Mega Evolution Act III 13.png Alain sees the battle near him Mega Evolution Act III 14.png Mega Metagross defends Mairin and Alain Mega Evolution Act III 15.png Mega Rayquaza appears at the scene Mega Evolution Act III 16.png Primal Groudon trapping Mega Rayquaza in Precipice Blades Mega Evolution Act III 17.png Mega Rayquaza dealing the finishing blow to Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre Mega Evolution Act III 18.png Alain is shocked to see Mairin while she smiles Mega Evolution Act III 19.png Alain and Mairin seeing some flashing lights Mega Evolution Act III 20.png Alain thanking Mairin for worrying about him Mega Evolution Act III 21.png Alain and Mairin sharing a hug Mega Evolution Act III 22.png Mairin hears from Steven that Alain returned to Kalos Mega Evolution Act III 23.png Alain talking to Lysandre Mega Evolution Act III 24.png Alain continues his journey to become stronger with his Mega Charizard X Poster Mega Evolution Special III.jpg Mega Evolution Special III poster }} Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Alain Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon